


Go Todd for Maude

by Nocticola



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, Episode: s06e07 The Face of Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Fleshing out Todd/Maude for season 6b.
Relationships: Past Todd Chavez/Courtney POrtnoy, Todd Chavez/Maude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Go Todd for Maude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-6B, the first date.  
> Todd/Courtney Portnoy mentioned, BoJack alluded to. 
> 
> (If there are some mistakes re: Todd's pre-6b situation, forgive me, I've only seen s6 except 6x7 once, and I binged both halves on release day. I'll fix it once I do a rewatch for the later chapters)

After Maude contacted Todd through All About that Ace app, they decide to meet up at the diner where Todd does most of his meetings. He's nervous, because just because Maude is also asexual, it doesn't mean they'll be right for each other. He learned that with Yolanda. Maude is also nervous. She hasn't dated another ace before, but her previous dating experience has been very mixed. Mostly bad. And yet, both of them feel like this could really be something. But that just makes them more nervous. 

Maude is first at the diner, already drinking her first milkshake. It's not quite as good as a Cinnabunny, but it's alright.

Todd order them both milkshakes (he thinks he got her order right, based on Maude's gesturing from the table while Todd is at the counter), and sits down at the other side of the table. 

"Hi!" Maude tries to sounds extra chipper, "I think I recognize you from the app logo." 

"Ugh, yeah. My friend Emily made the app for me." 

"That's cool. I also like your 'Courtney Portnoy' look, circa 2017." 

"Oh, she was actually inspired by me. I was her fake, asexual fiance for a while." 

"I thought you looked familiar! I guess I'm a fan of hers, and I always thought it was so cool that she did that. I mean, yeah it was fake and short lived, but still cool." 

Todd shrugs, "The marriage would have just been a Tootsie pop without the chocolate center, so I couldn't do it." 

Maude looks thoughtful but she's also nodding, "I totally get it." And she really looks like she does. Todd hasn't had that much. "Oh!" Maude suddenly says and starts rolling through her phone. "Look!" 

Maude shows him a picture of her wearing 'the Todd' look, yellow beanie and red hoodie. 

"It suits you." 

"Thanks, it really suits you too, no wonder you only wear that." 

Both of their nerves are easing up, but still, dating is weird. "So..." Todd starts and rubs at the back of his neck. 

"Dating apps are terrible, aren't they?" Maude continues and they both laugh. 

"Yeah. It helps not to be the only person on there though. How did you find out about it?" 

"Oh, I work at the Cinnabunny at LAX. There was this horse guy who traveled a lot, and he ended up hearing some conversations. Including my latest dating disaster. He suggested this app in case it applied it to my situation." 

"And I guess it does?" 

"Yeah. I'm ace, and don't want sex. I'm also kinda aro, but I still try to date. It's kinda weird. But I'm glad he did suggest it. I think he might have actually been kinda famous though, but I'm not sure." 

"Maybe he wasn't traveling all the time. Maybe he just wanted some Cinnabunnies." 

"Are you a fan?" 

"Yes! I wish I didn't have to go to LAX to get them. Wouldn't it be cool if you could make a house of Cinnabunnies? Like a---" 

"Cinnabungalow!" 

"Yeah." 

"I've been thinking about that too! I'm trying to get my Mom on board the idea, but she thinks it's silly." 

Suddenly, the good mood between them seem to dissipate. Suddenly, things are awkward, and Maude doesn't know why. What did she say? 

The awkward silence continues, so Maude goes back to the tried and true date questions. "So, what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm a nanny for a Hollowoo manager." 

"Oh, that sounds fun!" 

"It is. My colleague is so rewarding and I get to live at her house for free." 

"Lucky you, I still live at Mom with most of my siblings." 

"How many do you have?" 

"I've lost count. I know all their names, but I always lose my place when I try to count them." 

Todd nods, though he doesn't get that problem. 

"Do you still keep contact with Courtney?" 

"I barely kept contact with her when I was her fiance." 

"Did you hear she's going to be in _Fireflame_? And it's gonna be directed by Kelsey Jannings! It's gonna be so cool!" 

"Kelsey always liked my face." 

"I like it too." 

Even though it feels right, both of them still blush a little. "Me too." 

After that, their conversation flows freely, and both Todd and Maude feel more understood than they ever have before.


End file.
